GOD(S) OF WAR: ASCENSION
by Trooper0007
Summary: I adopted this Story from GunSmith3000. The God of War is Back after centuries. this story ignores god of war 2,3 and possibly the ghost of Sparta. Watch as Xander becomes the Avatar of Kratos. This is a multi-crossover with multiple references to other sources. I also like it to be noted that this story first came out years before the recent GODS OF WAR: Ascension did.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners; the only things I own are the plots.**

**Summary: One costume provided by a certain chaos mage pisses off the wrong god - someone who knows what it's like to be manipulated, and makes sure to rectify that situation.**

**Note: I adopted this story as well as others from GunSmith3000**

Prologue:

Xander stared at Glory as they circled each other, waiting for some unseen signal. Feeling calm he did not feel, he unsheathed both of the blades of chaos at his back – the semi-sentient blades, reformed and upgraded personally by Artemis and Hephaestus, were joined by the mystic chains that lead from it and wrapped around the arm bracers adorning his wrists.

_"This is it. This is the day that I destroy the monster that dares to call herself a god."_ He thought to himself.

The entire weapon seemed to glow with unearthly golden light, eagerly waiting for its current master to unleash it upon those who dare defy them.

Glory rushed forward, almost a blur towards the foolish mortal who had been a thorn in her side ever since she started hunting for the key. Her smile was feral as she drew near, arms outstretched to rip him limb from limb. The fact that he wielded weapons that were forged from steels that reminded her of her home dimension just added to her bloodlust.

Xander dodged backwards and unleashed the blades, hurtling them with uncanny grace in retaliation. The blades sang as it gouged deep furrows along her body. And wherever it struck the deranged hell-goddess, she would cry out in alarm.

Glory was starting to panic for the first time, never had a human been able to make her bleed such as this. Never had she been in such pain.

"What are you?" She cried, staggering against the onslaught of someone she thought of as a mere mortal.

"Lady, I'm the one you wrongly pissed off by going after my friends. I am no one of great importance, save the one who shall give you everlasting pain. And that's before I destroy you." Xander replied, his tone cold as arctic ice as he prepared for her attack.

"No one can kill me, I am a god!" Glory ground out through the pain.

She quickly rallied for another attacked and lashed out; knocking Xander a few feet back. But she was unable to physically harm him due to his defense.

"Gods can be killed. I should know as it's not the first time that these blades have crossed paths with a deranged god, or some fool that call themselves as such. And I swore to put you down like the mad dog you are for hurting my friends." Xander spoke as he recovered from the blow that would have instantly killed a normal man, let alone a slayer.

Xander felt the energies building within the blades and at the precise moment, he flung them as he leapt skywards, dodging another blow from Glorificus. At the apex of his jump, he angled the blades into an arc as they sliced off both of Glory's arms. The moment he touched the ground, he launched one blade to spear Glory in the gut and dragged her to him. The hell-goddess at that instant knew fear. Unable to wrench free of the blade now impaling her midsection due to no longer having arms, she watched, helpless as the young man reeled her in like a sportsman in a fishing competition. A very small part of her that was Ben's consciousness begged for mercy from the savage beast before her.

Xander would have none of it. Gathering his strength once she was near enough, he gripped the other blade in his right hand and decapitated her with one blow, a snarl of defiance echoing on his lips. All the energy keeping Glory's corporeal form together blew outwards like an immortal's quickening, throwing Xander backwards. Once released, the energies sought out their original hosts – the ones still among the living, of course. While the rest of the energy was absorbed by Xander's bracers and blades, restoring the man to full vitality and at the same time strengthening the blades of chaos.

Dazed, and a little blinded from the light show, the young man got to his feet as he heard the sounds of running feet. He turned his blades at the ready, towards the sounds behind him. Gasps of shock and surprise filled the air between his friends as they gazed at the former Scooby. Beyond him lay the decapitated body of the former hell-goddess.

"Xander?" Willow asked, unsure of the apparition in front of her, while trying to hold upright her lover who had just recently regained her sanity.

The young man paid her no heed, instead opting to turn and started walking away.

"Xander, stop!" Buffy yelled out, her voice plaintive.

This made Xander almost turn around. The key word being "almost".

"What do you need of me, Slayer? From our last discussion, you wanted nothing more to do with me. And Willow never even contested that." He answered, the coldness never leaving his voice.

Both of the girls winced at that. They were about to speak except Giles beat them to it.

"Glorificus, Is she...?" The Watcher asked, having just arrived in time to hear that the young man speak.

"She's dead Giles." Xander bluntly answered as he stared at the body of the former goddess.

"I see. Thank you." Giles spoke as he looked at the body, and indeed found her head a few feet away.

"You're welcome. Thanks yourself for the head's up." This time, the youth turned, a smirk gracing his features.

Then he turned away and bolted, leaping through the wreckage of the south wall with the grace of hyena within him. Giles watched the young man go, halting Buffy in mid-stride as she made to go after him.

"Leave him be, Buffy. He'll come back when it's time." Her British watcher ordered as he removed his glasses so they wouldn't get foggy from the tears that were forming at the corner of his eyes.

"He can't just leave us again!" The oldest living slayer said barely keeping her anger in check, while she looked at Willow who was simply crying and holding on to Tara like she was afraid that her fellow Wiccan would lose her sanity again.

"And who pushed him out of the fighting in the first place? Granted I may have been part of it due to my lack of foresight before, but at least I owed it up to him to explain my stand before he left the first time." Giles retorted as he allowed his Ripper persona to slightly show through as he glared at his young charge.

Buffy opened and closed her mouth several times as if she was trying to make a comeback to Giles's statement. It took her several minutes before she could speak again.

"I already said I was sorry!" Buffy said trying to defend her earlier actions.

It was at most a feeble attempt on her part. While she knew that it was wrong for her to have treated Xander like she did, she firmly believed that it was for his own good.

"Sorry may have been enough, if you didn't add insult to injury, Buffy. You'll have to re-earn his friendship and his trust the hard way." Giles responded lecturing his charge.

Glancing back at the direction the young man left, his thoughts turned back to that fateful day that started it all.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

All Hallows Eve: The day of reckoning, four years ago

As Ethan Rayne finished the spell, he felt a tremor pass through him. A feeling of dread filled him even as the spell started to take effect. He checked his surroundings and then shrugged, disregarding the notion of impending doom as this night was after all, in the hands of chaos.

The being that currently inhabited Xander's body was glaring around him in mute rage. Someone will be in a lot of pain for this, he growled. No one dares trifle with me and gets away with it without gross consequences. Although this situation ranks of Janus's doing, he'd deal with the caster first before he'd move on towards that idiot god himself. He vaguely heard someone calling out to him. He looked towards where the voice was coming from and was startled to see a scantily dressed redheaded spirit running to him.

"Xander, something very hellmouthy is going on! I fell down on someone's doorstep and when I woke up and I'm a ghost. I don't know what's going on, but it's really, really, really, freaking me out." Willow gasped being nearly out of breath despite her spectral form.

"Xander" arched an eyebrow at the spirit's non-stop verbal spewing, chuckling at how this mere slip of a spectral girl spoke to him.

"This is NOT funny! Stop laughing at me already!" Willow stamped her foot in annoyance.

"I apologize, spirit. But I am not this Xander you speak of. Perhaps we bear a passing resemblance?" The being possessing Xander's body said in ancient Greek.

"Oh no, not you too! If you're not Xander, then who are you?" She exclaimed, trying to reply in passable but albeit, slightly garbled Greek.

"My name?" the being asked as he thought about it.

He'd rather not be known by his better-known moniker lest others might be watching. Besides, the young spirit thought him to be simply a costume turned reality, a man out of time, not some powerful deity of an ancient culture that all of modern western civilization was founded on. As he pondered on what to tell the spirit, he couldn't help but think about the soul of the boy whose body he now inhabited. The mind of the boy whose body he now possessed was in suffering as it relived most of the being's life. The very nightmares that he strove so hard to forget now lay bare before the soul of the child. This was just another good reason as to why he would disembowel the chaos mage and his foolish god for causing needless suffering, because even in war, there must be a cause to wage it. This however, was just senseless madness. In a split-second decision, he prepared his answer.

"My name is Kratos. And I am but a humble Spartan. So how did I come to this place, spirit?" The man replied, thinking about it for a short time.

Willow just goggled at the man. Never in her life did she ever think that she would actually meet an honest to god Spartan.

"Oh boy…" She managed to get out before trying to figure out away to fix this situation


End file.
